


The Other Side of the Screen

by Izuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Persona 4, Persona Series, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, More characters added when introduced, Persona AU, Relationships added when formed, Social Links
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki/pseuds/Izuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Persona AU featuring Izuru as the MC. Ideas taken from Persona 4 and the Persona 5 trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my main focus now that i've finished writing island of hope and despair! I hope you all are very involved with this story, because i'm going to be letting you all help form the story by deciding what social links Izuru pursues after they get formed! Perhaps he'll end up in a relationship with your favorite character! (I don't write M/M pairings, so forget about that.).

Long nosed man: My, what do we have here? A new visitor?

Blonde woman: Ah yes sir, it seems we do have a new visitor! It’s been so long since we last had one!

I find myself looking at a short man with a long nose and bulging eyes, along with a woman with a long blonde ponytail tied in a green ribbon.

Long nosed man: Oh, where are my manners? One must always introduce themself before asking another’s name. My name is Igor, and this is my assistant Sonia. Welcome to the velvet room. Now may I ask your name?

Me: Izuru…Izuru Kamukura.

Igor: Quite an interesting name.

He spreads some cards out in front of him, and waves his hand over the top.

Igor: And quite an interesting future befits one with such an interesting name. Someone with two Major Arcana is not a common thing…especially when one is Zero. I’ll be sure that we meet again. This coming year is going to be an unforgettable experience for you.

A light flashes, and I find myself awake of the bus.

Driver: Kyoto. Last stop.

I get up and get off the bus. That velvet room place I dreamed about…it looked kind of like the inside of a tour bus. 

Me: I wonder why…  
I give a stretch and check my watch it’s ten minutes after the bus was scheduled to arrive…so my aunt should be around here…

Voice: Izuru, is that you?

I turn and find myself looking in the eyes of my aunt Mukuro Ikusaba.

Me: Yeah, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?

She smiles and nods.

Mukuro: I’ll say, the last time I saw you, your hair was shorter than mine, that’s like…five feet of hair you’ve got there.

Me: Yeah…I guess it is, isn’t it?

Mukuro: Well, let’s get you home and settled in. I’ll give you directions to school tomorrow morning.

Me: Thanks.

We walk back to her car and drive to her house. It’s really extravagant. It’s like a palace in itself.

Mukuro: It’s not much, but make yourself at home.

Not much? I mean…this place makes my house look like an apartment.

Mukuro: Sis wasn’t…someone that those around her could call pleasant, so I understand why you changed your last name like me. Don’t worry about rent, you’re family so you can stay as long as you want.

She walks into the kitchen and grabs a soda.

Mukuro: It was unfortunate what happened to her…so I’ll understand if you aren’t that talkative for a while.

Me: Thanks.

Mukuro: Your room is the last door on the right. There’s a full bathroom across the hall. Don’t worry, I’ve got one for myself on the other side of the house where I sleep.

Me: Alright.

I nod and find my way to my room. It’s nice. Instead of a futon like I’m used to, there is a full bed. There’s even a computer on the desk. I look to the corner, the boxes of my stuff are neatly stacked. I unpack and put everything up. It’s dark out, so I look out the window. The moon is a beautiful gold tonight. I turn away and pick up my new school uniform. A black blazer and a red tie. I’ll be going to Hope’s Peak as of tomorrow.

Me: I wonder what class is going to be like.

I lie down in bed and fall asleep. When I wake up in the morning I gather my things and make breakfast. Aunt Mukuro stood surprised by this while I made miso rice and dried sardines. We ate in silence and she set a list of directions on the table when she finished.

Mukuro: I have to get to work, I won’t be back for a while. The fridge should have enough food until I get back, but I left some money on the counter incase my estimate was wrong.

Me: Alright.

She leaves and I finish my food. I clean the dishes and start on my way to school. When I get to school, a teacher is waiting for me. He is shorter than me, and has light brown hair, with a rather distracting ahoge. 

Teacher: Ah, you’re Izuru, right? I’m Makoto Naegi, I’ll be your English teacher. I’m homeroom teacher of room 2-A, so I’ll show you the way.

He grabs my wrist and drags me away. Soon I am standing in front of the blackboard. 

Mr. Naegi: You can introduce yourself.

Me: Alright.

I turn around and write down my name. I turn around and bow.

Me: My name is Izuru Kamukura. I moved here from Tokyo due to…family circumstances.

I straighten up and Mr. Naegi starts looking around. A girl with cherry red hair raises her hand.

Mr. Naegi: Yes Mahiru?

Mahiru: There’s a free seat next to me.

Mr. Naegi: Ah, you’re right. Izuru, you can sit next to Mahiru.

I nod and walk to the empty seat next to her. After I take my seat, she leans over and whispers.

Mahiru: I’m Mahiru Koizumi. Mr. Naegi gets a bit enthusiastic at times, so watch out. That’s when the bad luck happens.

Me: Bad luck?

Mahiru: He’s not a very lucky man, even less when he gets excited. 

Me: Thanks for the warning.

I sit through class and mess around with my pencil and notebook. When lunch break comes around, I’m looking at a perfect sketch of a samurai, holding a scythe shaped like a crescent moon.

Me: Tsukuyomi. 

Mahiru: Oh, you can draw really well!

She’s looking over my shoulder at the drawing.

Mahiru: So do you sketch manga or something? This is really cool.

Me: Oh, no nothing like that. I just keep finding myself drawing Tsukuyomi like this.

Mahiru: Oh, Tsukuyomi the moon god. I like it.

I smile.

Me: Would you like it?

Mahiru: I can?

Me: Well, I kind of have a surplus.

I tear the page from the book and hand it to her. She immediately smiles and puts it in her binder.

Mahiru: I’m going to laminate that.

She says that with a smile on her face.

Voice: Mahiru…

A girl with blonde pig tails walks up.

Mahiru: Yes Hiyoko?

The girl known as Hiyoko shyly glances at me.

Hiyoko: Who’s this?

I tilt my head confused. Is she from another class?

Mahiru: Hiyoko, this is Izuru. He transferred in this morning. Izuru, this is Hiyoko. She is in the class next door.

Hiyoko walks up to me and looks closely at my face.

Hiyoko: You look familiar. Where do I know you from?

Me: Well…I don’t know. I’m not sure I’ve ever met you.

Hiyoko: Well…it’s just your face that’s familiar…where have I seen it before?

Me: Hmm…well I’ll let you in on a secret.

Look around to make sure the room is empty and pull my hair up into folded pigtails. I give a smile, close my eyes and flash a peace sign. Hiyoko and Mahiru gasp right away and I let my hair back down.

Hiyoko: You…

Me: My mom is the late Junko Enoshima, that’s why my face is familiar. Don’t tell please.

Hiyoko: No way! All of my clothes besides my uniforms are from your mother’s brand!

Mahiru: I can’t even afford to buy that kind of stuff.

Me: Hey don’t make a big deal out of all of this. I’m not my mom.

I look away.

Me: She wasn’t the kind of person everyone believed her to be anyway.

Hiyoko: What do you mean? She was like, totally nice and stuff!

Me: Ha, yeah, when there were cameras around.

Mahiru: Huh?

Me: Nevermind.

I shake my head and laugh.

Me: So, what do you two do for fun around here?

Hiyoko: Well…there is a rumor going around town.

Me: Really?

Mahiru: Oh that one, you have to hear this from Nagito, he tells it the best. Meet us by the shoe lockers after class. I’ll drag him down by the tie if I have to.

Me: Okay, I don’t have any plans.

They smile and nod. A bell rings and everyone starts coming back, so Hiyoko leaves. I end up drawing through class again, but when Mr. Naegi caught me, he made me open my book.

Mr. Naegi: Translate that page for us to English.

I look over the page for a second before closing the book and opening my mouth, I’m going to put pure emotion into this to get the point across that I am paying attention.

Me: But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off! It is my lady. Oh, it is my love. Oh, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses. I will answer It.— I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!

I made sure to passionately gesture with my entire body, as I was making a point. I made sure to act out as if I was in the actual play. Suddenly the room erupts with clapping and I sit down.

Mr. Naegi: Wonderful! How did you do that without the book?

Me: I memorized the entire play. There was no reason for me to have the book open sir.

Mr. Naegi: O-Oh…sorry. Looks like my luck strikes again.

He gives a laugh and turns around…and an eraser falls the floor causing a white puff of chalk dust to cover him from head to toe.

Mr. Naegi: There it is. Excuse me, I need to clean myself up. Self-study until I get back.

As soon as he leaves, I am surrounded by everyone in the room.

Guy: Hey! How’d you really do it?

Girl: Why did you memorize Romeo and Juliet?

A torrent of the same questions spill in, so I give a loud whistle that stops the questions right away.

Me: I remember everything I read. I read it once when I was a kid, so as soon as I knew where we were, I was able to easily act it out.

I pop my neck twice and set my head on a desk.

Me: Anyways, I’ve already read all of my school books once. I know everything in them. 

I yawn and close my eyes, listening to everyone walk away. I lift my head when I hear footsteps heading this way. Soon Mr. Naegi walks in just as the final bell rings.

Mr. Naegi: So close! Well, I guess you’re all dismissed.

We all get up and leave. I stop and wait at the shoe locker, waiting.

Mahiru: Hey Izuru!

I look over…oh god, she’s literally dragging him by the tie. Soon they are all here.

Nagito: Hey, you’re Izuru right? I’m Nagito Komeada. You want to hear about the rumor, right?

Me: That’s right.

He looks around.

Nagito: Not here. Let’s all go to the café, I’ll buy.

He leaves and we follow him. He gets a black coffee, and the rest of us get cappuccino.

Nagito: So here’s the rumor.

He sips his coffee first.

Nagito: There’s a rumor of a secret file hidden on an unknown website. If you find that website and download the file, you’ll be able to play the game. It’s a game that can alter the fabric of this world. If you win, you will get the power to see the truth in your world, but if you lose, it will delete itself and take your memories of it with it, along with any chance to find it again.

Me: So have you found it?

Nagito: Of course not. If I had, I would tell what the site is called. There’s a rumor in the rumor that you have to be invited by the game or another player…and the only way to get an invite is if you start a new email address, and make the website address @yomi.net.

Me: Oh, this is an extension of that yomi-net urban legend, right?

Nagito: Some people think that, others think that yomi-net is an extension of the game. I couldn’t tell you myself. 

I finish my drink and rest my chin in my hand.

Me: So you’re saying that if one were to follow these steps, they could play the game?

Nagito: Hey, I’m just saying maybe. No guarantees.

Me: Thank you for sharing your information with me.

Mahiru: You tell the story way better than either of us could.

Hiyoko: But it’s just that, a story. It’s not like that could really happen!

She finishes her drink and gets up.

Hiyoko: Well, I have somewhere to be. See you all at school tomorrow. Thanks for paying Nagito.

Nagito: No problem.

Hiyoko walks off and Mahiru continues to slowly sip her drink.

Mahiru: Though it would be really cool if it were true.

Nagito: I know, right!?

I get up.

Me: Well, I enjoyed this a lot, but I have to get home. I’ll see the both of you at school tomorrow…that is if I do see you Nagito. Thank you for the cappuccino.

I give a slight bow before walking away. It took a while to make it back to the house, because I had to go back to the school to follow the directions backwards. When I got home, I made a small dinner and went back to my room. Curiosity got the best of me when I saw the computer again.

Computer: Create email address?

I click yes and type in the email.

Email: Tsukuyomi@yomi.net. 

I open the mailbox and find a single email.

Inbox: Yomi-Net. ______.exe.

Me: No way. This is a joke, right?

I click on it, and it opens a downloader. When it reaches one hundred percent I open the file.

Screen: Would you like to change the world?

Me: Change the world?

Screen: Have you ever had a dream that was so close you could just reach out and touch it?

Me: I guess it was just a prank after all.

I move the mouse over the x in the corner, but I stop with the next message.

Screen: Reach out Izuru. Take your dream in your own hands and fight for it. You want to see the truth in your world, right? Reach out and take the power.

My head throbs.

Voice: Reach out. You’ve almost done it. Install me.

My arm reaches out, and my fingers sink into the screen.

Me: What?

I’m almost pulled in, but I made sure to grab the top of the screen and pull my arm back out.

Me: No way…They are not going to believe this.

I finish my food and do the dishes before taking a shower. When I get back, the computer flashes a new message.

Screen: One new message from Nevermind@yomi.net.

Confused, I open it.

Message: Welcome to yomi.net Izuru! This is Sonia from the velvet room. You have taken a very great step into your destiny just now. I hope you will enjoy this path that you have been sent on!

Me: So that wasn’t just a dream…

I shake my head and lie down in bed, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
